Our Forever
by I am Travis son of Hermes
Summary: "Travis, it's dangerous. You know that going outside camp can be deadly to demigods." "But that's what makes it exciting! Besides, I need a date for the prom..." "Okay, I'll go. On one condition.""Anything." "We go straight back to Camp afterwards." Tratie fic.


**Okay, so I read I Am Piper Daughter Of Aphrodite's one-shot and it inspired me to write this. So thank you, Pipes. ._. **

**Anyway, it was...interesting to write and I hope you like it. **

**please excuse any spelling or typing errors. **

**ENJOY!**

"Come on, Katie! Please?" Travis begged, his eyes wide and seemingly innocent. Like a puppy's.

Katie groaned, "No, don't do this." She had her eyes closed tightly, surpressing the urge to give in to the boy in front of her.

"Please, Katie, please?" Travis clutched her hand, looking at her with those eyes, which somehow managed to hold both mischief and innocense. A combination only the Stoll brothers could pull off, that much Katie knew.

Her eyes was still tightly closed. "Travis, it's dangerous. You know that going outside camp can be deadly to demigods."

"But that's what makes it exciting! Besides, I need a date for the prom..." A sheepish smile made its way to his lips. "And you're the only one I want to go with."

Katie's heart melted. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." She smiles and opened her eyes. Her first mistake.

"So you'll go?" Hope shone in the boy's eyes, making him look so young that Katie's heart skipped a beat.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go. On one condition."

"Anything." Travis promised, smiling brightly like a kid on Christmas Day.

"We go straight back to Camp afterwards." Her tone left no space to argue, so he nodded.

"Of course. As long as you'll be my date."

.*.*.*.*.

"Connor?" Travis called out, standing in front of a mirror in their cabin, squirming uncomfortably in the attire he was wearing; a black suit with a forest green tie and white shirt.

Connor, dressed in normal jeans and t-shirt, walked in. He wouldn't be attending since it was a Senior prom and he was a Junior, but Travis suspected that was just fine with his brother.

"How do I look?" Travis frowned at himself. Suits was not his favorite clothes by far, but he didn't want to dissapoint Katie.

"You look like you have ants in your pants." The amusement in Connor's voice made Travis look at him sharply.

"Dude! Not cool." Travis muttered before turning back to his reflection. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad.

"Drop the jacket, bro. You don't need it." Connor said, for once serious.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now get going. Don't want to be late for picking up your date."

Connor grabbed Travis's arm and practically shoved him out the door. "Have fun!" And with that, the cabin door closed.

*.*.*.*.*

Travis and Katie had been the powercouple of the camp since they were sixteen, which was two years. Everyone wanted a love like theirs. It was practically written in the stars.

As they danced, Katie's arms wrapped around his neck and his securely placed on her waist, a comfortable silence settled over them. They stared deep into each other's eyes, happy just to be there together. No words needed to be spoken.

Almost as if they'd rehearsed it, they leaned towards each other, catching their lips in a dance of their own. Slow, passionate and full of desire and love. The world fell away around them and it was just the two of them. Pinkish haze surrounded them as they lost track of time, space and the whole Prom.

Pulling away, Katie smiled up at him, breathing deeply, lovingly. "Thank you. For bringing me here, I mean. It's been lovely."

"Always." Travis smiled back, but it wasn't his usual mischevious smile. This was a smile only Katie ever saw, to which she was greatful. It was a smile full of love and promise.

"Always is a very long time." She observed.

"A time I want to spend with you." He didn't miss a beat as he replied. They'd always, since they were sixteen, known that they would be together forever, which was how they liked it.

Katie smiles and kissed him. "And I want nothing more."

"Is it spiked?" Katie asked, taking the cup from her boyfriend gingerly.

"I'm not sure. But concidering it was a teacher who handed it out, I'm guessing it's not." Travis said and took a zip before nodding.

Katie took a zip for herself and smile. "It's good. Who made this?"

"I did. Well, I helped." Travis nodded in all seriousness.

Katie froze and put the cup on the table mext to her, looking up at him. Studying him. "What did you do to it?" she asked finally.

"Me? Why would I do anything to the punch?" Travis' voice held just a bit too much innocense. Something only Katie, and maybe Connor, would catch.

"Travis Stoll, what did you do to the punch!" Katie asked forcefully, narrowung her eyes.

Travis, knowing there was no use in trying to play innocent, grinned a mischevious grin. "I didn't do anything. Not to this punch, anyway..."

"There's another punch? Tell me exactly what you did, Stoll, or I swear you'll be walking home." Katie glared.

"I might've, kinda, put something in it?" Travis smiled Angel like. If Angel's had that mischevious, boyish touch to their smiles.

"You're so... Gah!" Katie threw her hands up in the air before stalking off to find that punch.

"Lucky for you, Stoll, I handled it. Like always."

"Awe, Katie!" Travis whined. "I wanted to see their faces."

"Too bad. You can't just put farting potions in punches! It's not how it works!" Katie glared. Her vouce had lowered into a whisper yell, making sure none of the mortals around them could hear their conversation.

"But...but..."

"Are meant for sitting. Now come on, we need to get home before midnight." She stood impatiantly, tapping her foot, as he slowly stood from his seat at one of the tables and stretched.

"Fine, fine." Travis said, that rediculous smile still on his face. "Did you at least have fun?"

Nodding, Katie replied, "Yes, I had a lot of fun." She smiled and a laugh escaped her lips. "I still can't believe you did that!" She didn't sound angry anymore, just amused.

"Well, what can I say? I'm fabulous."

"You wish, Stoll." Katie ruffled his hair as they walked out into the deserted parking lot.

"Is that a challange, Miss Gardener?" Travis eyes glinted the way they so often did. Amusement and mischief.

"I do believe it is, Mr Stoll." Katie smiles and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you could show me later just how fabulous you are?" Katie smirked.

Before Travis could reply, something hit his side, sending him sorawling along the asphalted parking lot.

"Travis!" Katie shouted in surprise, just in time for something to hit her too and send her in the opposite direction.

"Katie! No!" Travis stood quickly. Looking around the place, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Not at first.

"Travis! What's going on?" It was Katie, standing a distance away. She was looking around too.

Then they saw it. It looked like a person, walked like a person and even talked like a person. But Travis and Katie knew, from experience, that looks could be decieving. "How lovely. Demigods." The lips of the monster curled into a smirk and the voice was clearly a woman's voice.

"What do you want?" Katie spoke up. Somehow, she'd managed to move so she was only a few feet away from Travis.

"Why, you, of course." The woman said. Travis' mind was racing. Human features... There was a monster like that in Greek Mythology. Theymd even fought them back in the war. Empousa.

They didn't have time to reply before the monster striked. It slashed out with its hand, which held a couple of daggers. Since when did Empisai fight with daggers?

"Travis! Watch out!" Katie screamed, but the dagger came down before he could move, slashing at his arm.

He cried out in pain and watched as vines wrapped around the Empousa, straining her. Travis took this opportunity to scramble backwards, picking up the dagger the monster dropped to the ground, and stand.

"Katie-" He was cut off as a ear piercing scream cut through the space and the Empousa dissapeared in golden dust. He turned to look at his girlfriend, who stood there, staring at the spot where she'd just crushed a monster with vines. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Katie! Behind you!" But it was too late. The Empousa had sneaked up behind her and her hand had come down, burrying a dagger in her back. "Katie!" Terror filled him in an instant.

Katie's body went rigid and she carefully looked down. The end of a dagger produced from her chest, right next to where her heart should've been. Her eyes widen and she lookes up at the man she loves, who's face had gone pale and twisted in terror. "Travis..." She whispered before her feet gave way under her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Katie!" It was like his arm drew back by itself and flung the dagger he was still holding at the Empousa who'd just driven a dagger into the back of his girlfriend. The love of his life. His feet eushed him over, dread filling him to the brink. He couldn't think straight.

He cradfled her head in his lap, whispering her name over and over again. "Katie, my love," Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

"Travis..." A pale hand came up to rest on his cheek. "Travis, I..." A deep sigh, "I love you."

"Don't say that. You'll be okay. We'll get you to a Doctor. He'll..." His voice broke. "He'll help you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and they both knew that a doctor wouldn't help right now. "It's... It's okay...to be scared...Travis."

"You can't leave me! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Travis cried. He clutched her in his arms, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, lingering and closing his eyes.

"You'll..." Anoter deep breath. "You'll be okay, Trav... You have to..."

"I can't." He sobbed.

"Yes, you can... I had a great time... Don't blame yourself."

"No!" Travis shook his head. "I can't lose you! I can't!"

"You won't." Katie smiled up at him, but he could see he was losing her. She wasn't strong enough to hold on much longer. "I'll always be with you... I'll wait for you... Always."

"Always." A sob escaped his lips as he watched the girl he loved die in his arms. "Katie?" No reply. "Katie! No, please don't go! Katie! Please!" He shook her, but she wasn't responding. "I love you, dammit! You can't leave!" But it was too late and with a pang he realized that it was no use, so he stopped. "I love you, Katie..." And he didn't let go until hours later, when someone pulled him off with great difficulty.

Guilt flooded him then. This was his fault. He had made her go to the stupid prom with him. HE had made her go out of the safety of the camp. It was all his fault! And she was dead because of him. How could she not expect him to blame himself? It was obviously all his fault. Maybe if he'd just listened to her... Maybe he would still be alive.

But it was too late. And nothing would ever be okay again. For he could never love someone the way he'd loved, and still love, Katie Gardener. She was his soulmate and would forever be. Nothing could change that. Not even death.

**Like it?**

**- Trav**


End file.
